


Just Married

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following a wonderful ceremony and reception with all of their friends, Rose and Kanaya head up to their hotel room as a happy newlywed couple. Though they had an amazing day, they're more than ready to curl up to sleep together - weddings sure are exhausting - but not before making sure to have more than a little wedding-night fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Married

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stiction/gifts).



> The original prompt here was for some "bomb ass honeymoon sex B)" - hopefully wedding-night sex is still in the spirit of what you had in mind, and hopefully the sex is bomb-ass enough to merit that emoticon!

Kanaya yawned loudly as she pressed the hotel's elevator button. While she waited, she fidgeted with her dress, idly examining the white fabric and green trim to see if the day's festivities had done any damage. After a moment she looked up at her companion with a warm smile. 

Rose smiled back, running her hands over her matching purple-trimmed dress. "Well, my dear bride, did you enjoy the strange human ritual of a wedding?" 

"Yes, yes I did. Perhaps I should even punctuate that sentence with a shoutpole," Kanaya responded happily. "Admittedly the concept still feels a bit odd, but I am happy to have a ceremony to celebrate our matespritship given how important it is in your culture. And it was very nice to have an associated party with all of our friends."

"Wonderful. Yes, the reception was quite enjoyable," Rose said. At that moment the elevator opened up in front of them, and Rose paused to take Kanaya's hand and lead her inside. Once she had pressed the button for the appropriate floor, she turned back to Kanaya. "Fortunately I checked with Dave that he took plenty of good pictures to record the occasion. We'll have to look over them in more detail later, but I can at least confirm he got some nice ones of you using a chainsaw on the cake." 

Kanaya chuckled at that. "Yes, that was fun. I don't think Jane liked it as much, but she was the one who forgot to bring the cake slicers, of course. And I was afraid Terezi was going to lick the icing if we waited too long." Kanaya stopped for a moment to think. "There were many other enjoyable moments as well. It will be pleasant to think over them again later, but I must say that now I am totally exhausted."

"Yes, human weddings have a tendency to be very tiring for the newlyweds. I'm looking forward to getting some nice sleep as well. But, before we do that I hope you have some energy left for us to enjoy ourselves together," Rose said with a wink, squeezing Kanaya's hand and then leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. 

"Of course, my dear new human wife," Kanaya smiled and reciprocated the quick kiss. "You've looked quite beautiful in your dress all day and strangely enough that has made me really want to see you without it."

Rose blushed at that, covering her mouth to stifle a giggle. At that point the elevator had reached their floor and the doors opened, and Rose led Kanaya out. "Well, here we are," Rose said, having regained her composure. "Tradition would dictate that I pick you up and carry you into the honeymoon suite and lay you down on the bed, followed by us consummating our marriage."

"Um, if that is what you want to do," Kanaya replied, looking at her bride quizzically but putting her arm gently around Rose's shoulder nonetheless. "I still do not understand what all of this is about fructose-filled lunar objects. And for that matter, what do you mean by 'consummate'?" 

Rose chuckled, placing one arm around Kanaya's back and one arm under her knees before sweeping the girl off her feet. Kanaya yelped a bit and clung to Rose, who staggered backwards a few steps before getting her balance. Rose walked down the hallway carefully, leaning in to plant a kiss on Kanaya's lips before answering her. "Well, in this case 'consummate' is a euphemism for having sex for the first time." 

Kanaya reciprocated the kiss but then looked at Rose quizzically. "For the first time? I do not think that quite applies to us." 

"Hardly," Rose said with another chuckle. "Humans have a bit of an odd history on the subject. Nonetheless, I'm quite sure we can do our part for the tradition by doing our best to enjoy ourselves in bed." 

"Yes, I believe we will be able to manage that," Kanaya said, before letting out a sharp yawn. "And then perhaps curl up together for some much-needed sleep."

"I heartily approve of that course of action," Rose said with a sly smile. She then abruptly turned to face a door. "This one should be our room. Kanaya, would you be so kind as to let us in?" 

"Of course." Kanaya recovered a key card from her sylladex, and inserted it in the lock to open the room. She shoved the door open, and Rose shuffled in and kicked it closed behind them. In the room before them was a large comfortable-looking bed, topped with a fluffy blue comforter. Pink hearts decorated the walls around it. 

"Very nice," Rose commented, walking over and setting Kanaya down somewhat gently onto the bed. Kanaya sank into the comforter a little bit, and Rose smiled down at her and stretched out a bit before giving a sexy pose. "Well, shall we?" 

"Of course," Kanaya said, fiddling with the wardrobifier attachment to her sylladex. In an instant, both women's dresses disappeared, leaving them only wearing lacy lingerie in their favorite colors. 

Rose gave a hearty chuckle as she gave a sexy pose for her wife. "My, my, that thing really does let us get right to the point, doesn't it? Not much room for a striptease here." She then walked closer to Kanaya, putting her hands on the woman's hips and playing with the waistband of her underwear. Rose proceeded to climb onto the bed on her knees, straddling Kanaya's legs. "Not that I mind too much in this circumstance." 

"Indeed not. And I would add that an elegant wedding dress is not an ideal outfit for such a thing," Kanaya said with a smile, putting her hands on her bride's upper back as Rose settled down in front of her. Rose leaned in to kiss Kanaya on the lips, a quick peck at first which led into a longer one. As they kissed, Kanaya traced her hands around Rose's body, from the back around to the breasts, and then down the woman's side and to her underwear. When the kiss broke, Kanaya gave a mischievous smile and added, "However I do have several ensembles that would be ideal for a striptease, if you would be so kind as to give me one later in our quote-unquote honeymoon." By that point, one of Kanaya's hands had settled with a firm grasp of Rose's butt, and the other slid along the silky fabric on the front of her crotch. 

"Mmmmm, of course, dear," Rose responded, leaning in to Kanaya's neck to pepper it with kisses. Her own hands were just as frisky as Kanaya's had been, though with a bit more of a focus on the girl's breasts. Rose sighed contentedly as she and Kanaya played with each others' bodies, though she couldn't help but giggle as Kanaya's touch drifted farther down her crotch. "Well, it looks like someone wouldn't have had the patience for a striptease anyway. You really wanna get right down to business, huh?" 

Kanaya smiled with a bit of a blush, making a point to slide her hand a bit farther down and run her fingers along the outline of Rose's vulva that she could feel through the thin fabric of her panties. "Yes, I suppose I am guilty on that count. Spending all day in a human matespritship ceremony with you does prompt some arousal, especially now that you have removed your clothes." 

"Aww. So romantic!" Rose said with a grin. She leaned in for another quick but passionate kiss, reaching around Kanaya's back and undoing her bra. Rose then slid back off of the bed, standing up and pulling Kanaya's lingerie away with her. She leaned in and nuzzled her face between Kanaya's bare breasts for a moment, planting kisses here and there, but then Rose moved over to the other side of the bed. She pulled the comforter and blankets up on that half of the bed, revealing the bottom sheet below. "I kind of like your idea of being able to just pull the covers back over us and fall asleep. Once we're done fucking, of course."

"Yes, I think that's a wonderful idea. Both the fucking and the sleeping," Kanaya giggled a bit, scootching across the bed and giving Rose a seductive smile. With a contented sigh, she lay back on the sheets, letting her head sink into one of the pillows. Kanaya pulled in her legs, putting her feet on the sheets not far below her butt, and spreading her knees apart. "So what do you want to do?" 

"You, obviously," Rose responded with a wink, climbing onto the bed and straddling Kanaya on her hands and knees. Once she got positioned, one of her hands quickly drifted town towards Kanaya's crotch. Rose's fingers rubbed along Kanaya's panties, tracing over her vulva and finding the fabric there damp. "Well, I'm glad that seeing me in my underwear still gives you that sort of response. Let me help you out with that a bit, Kanaya." Rose grinned and leaned in to plant a kiss on the woman's nose.

"It very much does, it is one of the most beautiful sights imagina-" Kanaya's sentence devolved into a lusty groan as Rose gave Kanaya's crotch a few firm rubs through her damp panties. The girl's hand then shifted up the waistband of Kanaya's underwear and dove inside, and she let her fingers rub back and forth along the folds of her bride's labia. Rose quickly slid her other arm under Kanaya's neck and lowered her head down for a kiss. 

Kanaya groaned eagerly into Rose's mouth as they kissed, flicking their tongues against each other. Meanwhile, Rose ramped up her fingering, soon starting to slide one fingertip in and out of Kanaya's slick entrance while the adjacent fingers rubbed along her vulva, and letting her palm ever so slightly press near Kanaya's clit from time to time. All Kanaya could do was close her eyes and let herself drift away in pleasure - Rose had long since figured out how to press all of the right buttons while fingering her. Kanaya let her own hands trace around Rose's body, feeling the girl's skin and gently teasing some of her erogenous zones.

The kissing descended into even lustier snogging, and it wasn't long before Kanaya was bucking her hips needily while Rose pumped two fingers in and out of her slit in rhythm. Rose continued to slide her remaining digits along the rest of Kanaya's now-wet vulva, and had started focusing her thumb on pressing against the woman's clit. Kanaya moaned into her wife's mouth as Rose expertly fingered her. Somewhere along the line Kanaya had reached around and undone Rose's bra, and now her hands were firmly pressed against the woman's bare breasts.

"Mmmph... Rose, I'm going to..." Kanaya managed to get out between gasps before Rose's fingers brought her to a powerful orgasm. Kanaya shuddered and groaned in pleasure as she came all over Rose's hands and her own panties, her release signalled by a rush of slick green-tinged fluids. Rose continued her rubbing and thrusting until Kanaya had collapsed back onto her pillow, panting in post-orgasmic bliss.

"Ahh, that was fun. I hope it was as good for you as it was for me," Rose said with a hearty laugh, sitting up next to Kanaya and licking her fingers with a seductive wink. She put her other hand on Kanaya's cheek affectionately.

"Oh, yes, it was amazing. As usual," Kanaya said, giving a blissful smile and looking up at her bride. "I think the real question is if I can do something that feels as wonderful to you."

Rose flashed a naughty smile, and stood up off of the bed. "Oh, I don't think you'll have much trouble with that, dear." She proceeded to tug down her own panties and let them drop to the floor, leaving herself totally naked. Rose turned to Kanaya and posed for a moment, then licked her lips suggestively. "Mmm... I think I know what I want."

"And how would I ever be able to guess what that might be?" Kanaya said with a chuckle. Rose's favorite thing to do in bed had always been to receive oral sex, and Kanaya had been more than happy to experiment in finding all of the best ways to pleasure her girlfriend with her tongue. Even in her tired state, Kanaya was sure she'd have no problems getting her new wife off in short order. She started to sit up, but Rose put her hand gently on Kanaya's upper chest to guide her to stay in place.

"No need to move, sweetie, you're fine where you are," Rose said with a wink, leaning in to plant a kiss on Kanaya's cheek. As the troll settled back down into her pillow, Rose climbed up onto the bed again on her knees. She moved up to the head of the bed, facing forwards and straddling her wife. Rose slid her calves underneath the pillow on either side of Kanaya's head. Before lowering herself down, Rose grinned down at the woman below her. "I bet you like the view down there, huh?"

"Oh yes, it is absolutely wonderful. I may not have mentioned it recently but you have a very shapely posterior," Kanaya said with a giggle, reaching up to grope Rose's butt for a moment. "And as always your nook looks very attractive, and quite kissable." 

"How convenient, because it could certainly use some kissing," Rose replied, slowly kneeling down farther until her crotch was positioned right above Kanaya's head. Kanaya gave one long, slow lick along the length of her bride's vulva, before peppering Rose's inner thighs with kisses, and then moving on to the skin just beside her labia. Rose sighed at the lick and then groaned at the subsequent teasing, but nonetheless brought her hand down to run through Kanaya's hair. "And, for the record, I believe you complimented my butt several times during our wedding today. Perhaps Dave even has a picture of one of the times your hand mysteriously attached itself to the rear of my dress."

Kanaya just giggled in response by that, the sound muffled by Rose's crotch. She continued to lick and kiss the skin around Rose's labia, paying occasional attention to the sensitive folds themselves as well. Kanaya's teasing worked perfectly, and it wasn't long before Rose was needily rocking back and forth, seeming to be barely restraining herself from pushing down and rutting against Kanaya's face. At that point Kanaya directed her licking fully towards her wife's vulva, running it up and down the labia and letting her lips drag along behind it. When Kanaya circled her tongue around the entrance to Rose's vagina and flicked it inside she earned herself a lusty moan; when she moved to plant a kiss that pressed her upper lip right near Rose's clit she got a sharp gasp in response. 

"Ooooh... Yes, Kanaya, just like that..." Rose panted. Her earlier restraint had quickly vanished, and she had begun to press herself against Kanaya's face and rock her hips back and forth. Kanaya let her lips slide along Rose's labia with the woman's rhythmic grinding, and shifted her head slightly so the tip of her nose gently rubbed around Rose's clit as well. Meanwhile, she started licking with more of a purpose, sliding her tongue up, down, around, across, and into Rose's vulva in various patterns. 

Rose groaned and gasped as her wife continued pleasuring her, reaching down and gently holding Kanaya's horns as she rutted ever more desperately against the woman's face. Kanaya just closed her eyes and focused on continuing her licking - eating Rose out was one of her favorite things to do, and being wedged between Rose's thighs felt comfortable and even relaxing in spite of the girl's lusty vocalizations and needy motions. Kanaya brought one hand up to grab a nice feel of Rose's butt, and the other one drifted towards her own crotch to idly rub herself. All the while, Kanaya flicked her tongue this way and that on Rose's vulva, dragging it across the sensitive flesh that was now slick with arousal. 

"Nnnngh... Kanaya, I think I'm close..." Rose spat out between gasps, not all that much later. Kanaya more or less knew this already from how Rose had been reacting to her stimulation by then, but hearing it out loud spurred her to make a final push of furious licking that focused on Rose's clit. The new motions prompted a loud gasp and a shudder from Rose, as well as continued encouragement. "Yes... Fuck... Kanaya, I love you..." Rose's words, as well as her grinding, only egged on Kanaya more. The troll continued to provide her own feedback with her tongue, much to Rose's delight.

It wasn't long before Rose finally reached her climax. "Fuck! Kanaya!" she screamed out as she came, continuing to eagerly hump her wife's face. Rose repeated those two words, shouting them out with each wave of pleasure in her orgasm. Kanaya was almost disappointed when Rose's grinding came to an end and her voice lowered. Finally, Rose lifted herself off Kanaya's face with a wide grin, and quickly plopped down on the bed to snuggle up. "Well, fuck. That was great, thank you, Kanaya. And I suppose we can only hope that this room has good sound insulation." 

Kanaya sighed contentedly as she embraced Rose and leaned in for a quick kiss. "If the purpose of a 'honeymoon suite' is what you have suggested I would expect it does, yes." She paused for a moment to pull Rose into an even closer cuddle, then added, "However if we encounter funny looks in the hallway tomorrow I will be sure to proudly inform them that I am the Kanaya they heard about." 

"Mmm, you do that," Rose replied with a giggle, nuzzling her head against Kanaya's neck and wrapping herself around the girl. "To repeat myself, fuck, that was great." 

"Would you perhaps say that it was a fucking great fuck?" Kanaya said with a chuckle, nuzzling Rose's head and running her hand through the girl's hair. 

"Yes, it abso-fucking-lutely was a fucking great fuck. I'm glad we're on the same page here, Kanaya. It's why I married you," Rose said, planting a kiss on Kanaya's neck. "Well that and us getting to do some fucking great fucking, of course. And this post-fucking cuddling serves as a cherry on top of the fucking sundae." 

"The snuggling is nice for that, yes," Kanaya reciprocated with a kiss on the top of Rose's head. "However, would you say it is just a normal cherry, or a fucking cherry? The distinction seems important when one is considering a fucking sundae." 

Rose laughed heartily at that. "Probably just a normal cherry. For it to be a fucking cherry we'd actually have to fuck some more." She then lifted her head up from Kanaya's neck with a naughty grin. "Speaking of that..."

Kanaya laughed and leaned in to kiss Rose on the lips again. "Wouldn't additional fucking just add another layer to our fucking sundae? In any case, yes, I think some additional sex would be preferable to further extending this incredibly silly ice cream metaphor." Before she could say anything else, Kanaya found herself yawning sharply. She blinked a few times then continued, "Though, I really am tired, so hopefully you don't have anything too vigorous in mind." 

Rose smiled and sat up, running her hand over Kanaya's bare skin. "No worries, dear, you can just keep lying where you are. Just maybe move your legs like this..." Rose guided Kanaya to lay with her knees bent, her feet up by her butt, and her legs spread apart, leaving the crotch of her panties exposed and angled somewhat upwards. "Perfect." Rose got on her knees and moved to straddle Kanaya's crotch, intertwining their legs and ultimately settling down so that her vulva pressed against Kanaya's through the troll's panties. 

"Yes, this will work. You always have the best ideas, Rose," Kanaya said with a pleased sigh as she shifted to a slightly better position. She rotated her hips upwards a bit so her genitals pressed more comfortably against Rose's, and raised one of her legs to wrap around the woman's lower back. Kanaya reached down to let both of her hands rest on Rose's butt, then started to gently gyrate her hips to signal to her wife that she was ready.

"Mmmm, well thank you, darling," Rose said with a cheeky grin as she started to rock herself back and forth. She leaned forward a bit and pressed more of her weight down on Kanaya's crotch, and brought her hands down to play with the woman's breasts. Rose gave an approving groan as she continued grinding against her bride, rubbing her labia against Kanaya's silky panties. "Ahh, this feels good. So, hmm." 

"Yes, it certainly does," Kanaya moaned softly in response. She gently bucked her hips in sync with Rose; their bodies sliding against each other did a good job stimulating her as well, both from the direct pressure of Rose's crotch and from the tug of her panties along her vulva with each motion. "And, hmm? Are you wondering about something?" 

"Oh, nothing really. I was just pondering what topics might be appropriate to discuss during a session of lazy and tired screwing. Ideally, something that could contribute to the mood," Rose said, continuing to rock back and forth. "Not to say our silly banter doesn't turn me on." 

"Silly banter is vastly underrated as an aphrodisiac, I heartily agree," Kanaya replied with a giggle, using the hands she had placed on Rose's rear to guide the girl's motions. Stifling another yawn, she mulled over things to talk about - given how tired she was, a sexy topic of conversation sounded like a good idea to keep her focused and build her arousal. "And may I suggest we share the lewder thoughts we had about each other during our wedding?" 

"Ooh! I like that," Rose said, flashing an excited grin and giving a few enthusiastic bucks of her hips before returning to her previous rhythm. "Especially because I'm recklessly assuming it means you must have had some fun ideas to share. Am I wrong?" 

Kanaya smiled, groaning softly at Rose's continued rutting against her. "Oh, no, you are very right. Admiring you in your dress leads to many very pleasant thoughts. For instance, perhaps sliding oneself under the dress to perform some oral sex." 

"Aww, are you telling me we could have snuck off to the bathroom and I could have gotten awesome head during my wedding?" Rose tried to pout, but couldn't help herself from breaking into giggles. She continued dutifully humping Kanaya, though, and when she regained her composure she added, "We really should have had a code to signal that to each other, or something." 

"Perhaps. I was more imagining it in the main hall, among all of the elegant decorations. Of course it would have been impossible to have the requisite privacy there, but..." Kanaya blushed, and paused to buck her hips a bit more passionately as her mind lingered on the pleasant thought. After a short groan, she continued, "Still, if it were possible to have some time there alone, I have very much liked to sit you down on the edge of the hors d'oeuvre table and slip myself underneath your dress." 

"Ooh, man, this is really hot. You really would have made that table an all-you-can-eat buffet, huh?" Rose said with a moan. By now the combination of mental images and the physical stimulation was starting to do its job, and their combined arousal had created a wet spot on the fabric of Kanaya's panties between where their vulvas were rubbing together. Rose was bucking back and forth more lustily now, groaning happily fairly frequently, and her hands had started to more actively massage Kanaya's breasts and rub around her nipples.

Kanaya groaned, deciding to savor her mental image for a bit before replying. The two of them continued to rut against each other, occasionally trading snippets of their fantasies, and slowly but surely working themselves towards their second orgasms. As time went on their groans and gasps got needier, and their mutual fantasy more explicit, while Rose thrust her crotch back and forth more and more purposefully against Kanaya's. 

Finally, amidst her desperate pants and needy grinding, Rose brought herself to climax. "Oh, god, Kanaya! Aaahh!" she cried out, not nearly as loudly as the first time she came. Rose rocked herself vigorously, thrusting her clit against Kanaya's now-drenched panties to get as much pleasure out of her orgasm as she could. When her spasms of ecstasy waned, Rose sighed contentedly, but continued rocking her hips back and forth for the sake of her wife. "Oooh... Kanaya, dear, how are you doing?" 

"Ah, I'm very close, please keep going!" It was Kanaya's turn to sound desperate now. Rose smiled down at the girl and leaned forward, shifting herself so the front of her crotch was pressed against Kanaya's vulva, and give her own genitals a chance to recover from their post-orgasm sensitivity. In her new position Rose was able to lean her head down and plant a kiss on Kanaya's lips; the two women quickly embraced and began to lustily snog once again.

Rose continued to grind her mons pubis against Kanaya's panties, and soon enough the stimulation prompted a loud groan of pleasure as the troll came. Kanaya gasped lustily into Rose's mouth with her throes of pleasure as the two continued to kiss passionately. When Kanaya's vocalizations stopped, Rose quickly ramped down the thrusting until she lay there with her body still. The two continued their embrace, the only movement being their lips mashing together and their tongues sliding around within. 

"Ahhh!" Finally, Rose broke the kiss, and gave a deep sigh as she rolled off of Kanaya and sat up. She proceed to uncaptchalogue a pair of damp towels, and handed one to Kanaya before starting to clean herself up with the other. "Well, that was just amazing, so thank you, dear. But now I think it's just about time to hit the hay." 

"I agree," Kanaya yawned again, taking the other towel and wiping halfheartedly at her thighs. "So do you think we did a good job with... what was the word you used? Consummating our marriage?" 

"Yes, absolutely," Rose said with a grin as she reached to Kanaya's waist. With one quick motion she pulled the girl's panties off, leaving both of them totally bare. Kanaya gasped at first, but quickly started to giggle as Rose held up the visibly-damp undergarment proudly. "I think these can serve as proof that we did a good job." 

"I suppose it would be more comfortable to sleep naked anyway," Kanaya said with a smile. After finishing cleaning herself with the towel, she rolled over towards the other side of the bed, stretching out a slight bit before sinking into the cool sheets there and yawning again. "Anyway would you like to join me in going to sleep, dear?" 

"Hm," Rose said, pondering for a moment and idly flipping Kanaya's panties around on her fingers. "Well, I think I'll wind down with a bit of reading, but I'd be happy to cuddle up with you." She tossed the piece of underwear off to the nightstand nearby before crawling over to Kanaya, where she slid a few pillows behind herself to prop herself against the headboard of the bed in a mostly-reclined position. 

"Lovely," Kanaya murmured, already having closed her eyes. She wriggled herself up next to Rose, wrapping her arms around the girl, and laying her head down on Rose's bare chest. Kanaya sighed happily as she nuzzled into her wife's bosom. 

"Perfect." Rose pulled the blankets back over the two of them, fully covering Kanaya except for her horns. She proceeded to uncaptchalogue a book, gently propping it up against the blankets covering Kanaya's body. "Mmm, goodnight Kanaya. Today was wonderful, and I hope we can get right back to our fun tomorrow morning." 

"That sounds most pleasant," Kanaya's muffled voice responded from under the covers. "Goodnight, dear Rose. I love you."

"I love you too, Kanaya."


End file.
